The chains that bind us
by Neko-Chan01
Summary: Erza finds herself trapped in hell with a very uncharacteristic Devil.


FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

...

The rusty cuffs of the iron shackles bit painfully in to my wrists, as I pulled desperately against the restraints. My arms imprisoned above my head. The wall against my back the only support, as my legs shook and my knees buckled, protesting to give way.

The short chains refused to allow me the small comfort of the cold, hard ground. I wanted to crumple to the floor. To curl my limps tightly, protectively, and hid myself into the corner of the dimly lit room, away from that man.

The red satin, dress that clung to the curves of my body, made me feel weak, defensively, vulnerable. Like a lamb bond and thrown into the lion's den.

My mind in tatters, unable to call fourth my power. My armor, which protected not only this body of mine, but my mind and my fragile…..heart…

I was unstable, fear over powering my senses. My usual strong, confident shell now shattered to pieces. All because of that man.

He had dragged me back to hell to break me, to strip away all that I had left. How I wish to meet the sharp tip of my blade, to escape him. The Devil.

As if evil it's-self had taken on a human form to roam the earth. That man, a true fallen angel. Evil stained his handsome features.

His face distorted horrifically in the nightmares that tormented me nightly. How many times I had woken up in a cold sweat, my screams silent unheard by the world. It was his true form. The soul of a grotesque beast which preyed on fear and misery…

"Erza." He whispered hotly against my ear. His fingers dug into the flesh of my hips.

There we stood in the cold, dark cell. His body pressed firmly into mine. His colossal hands settled firmly at my hips. His head bowed, and his mouth pressed seductively against ear.

A lover's embrace…..from The Devil.

I shuddered. The reaction drew fourth a menacing grin against my ear.

He began to place hot wet kisses along my neck. He licked, nipped, and sucked until he reached my pulse point. He then bit down firmly, a gasp of pain escaping my lips. His tongue quickly ran over the small wound before he suckled the bruise. Pleasure coursed through my body.

I bit on my plump lip, suppressing the moan which threatened to tear out.

He nuzzled into my red tresses, breathing deeply.

"I've missed you." His voice low, husky.

His thumbs traced patterns against the soft flesh of my stomach as his hands slid higher and higher, soothing a warm path along my body. A halt occasionally to squeeze into my flesh.

My body reacted to his caresses against my will. My back arched as my body pressed back into the warmth of his hands. Seeking no needing more of his touch.

This man. The man I should resent with all my being is here. Caressing my body, evoking a deep aching pleasure within me. Pleasure which I revived in…because I…

"Jellal." I had finally said his name. I had named the beast.

His head rose, gaze fixed to mine.

The bangs of his inky blue hair hang low on face. His brown eyes dark, cloudy, heavy lidded with lust. The tattoo that ran down check somehow accentuated his handsome features.

"Please stop…." I whispered

These feelings…..I can't…

A smirk pulled at his thin lips. Cocky, arrogant. But his eyes, hungry, somehow predatorily. He looked like a caged animal. Starved. Stalking his prey. He would devour me. All of me.

He lunged forward, sealing his lips over mine. His hard, muscled body crushed my softer, smaller one against the stone wall behind me. I was pinned, helpless, unable to defend against the lustful assault. The force of his kiss became painful. My eyes closed as my resistance gave way.

Finally my lips parted, moving along his. I mirrored his lips, my inexperience showing clearly. His kiss now softer, caressing. The act felt so intimate and sinful. My mind became hazy as I gave in completely to the delicious new feeling.

His tongue ran along the seal of my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips, and complied with his demand, unaware of the overwhelming sensation that would accompany my consent.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, which then slowly, sensually rubbed against my own. He licked, rubbed and circled around my tongue, encouraging me to follow his lead.

I meekly licked my tongue against his own electing a growl to rumble in his chest, He deepened the kiss, whilst his body rubbed seductively against mine.

He licked at the tip of my tongue coaxing mine to follow his back in to his mouth, only for him to trap the pink muscle with his teeth, and suck erotically.

I moaned.

The intense pleasure of the simple action caused an ache to form between my legs.

Jellal released my tongue and moved away from my ravaged, swollen lips. Our breath came out heavy and uneven.

I panted, desperate for his touch that my body now ache, wantonly for. I groaned in frustration at our lack in contact, I needed to feel him.

His reaction snapped me out of my lust fueled fog.

An arrogant smirk tugged at his lips. He had gotten what he had wanted.

I had given in.

"You sound so sexy when you moan…..Erza..." his eyes fixed on to my lips as he traced them softly with his thumb.

He leaned forward, his warm breath tickled against my neck.

"You want me don't you?"

His tongue snaked out. Licking a wet path along my neck. Making me shiver.

I wanted him. But I wouldn't admit it. I couldn't. Because if I did…..

"I can feel it…your body craves my touch." His hand moved to cup my breast. The thin material of my dress offered little protection against the wondering hand.

"Soft." He whispered playfulness in his voice.

He squeezed the soft plump flesh, massaging it greedily. He lifted, squeezed, took his fill. Heat radiated through my body as I grew wetter. His touch so pleasurable.

My breathing becoming heavier as he continued his sinful ministrations.

"You know want to."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His fingers snaked into my dress, and rolled a nipple between them.

"That's it! Moan for me…..Erza."

"Show me how much you want it."

His fingers swiftly tore away the straps of my red dress. Freeing my breasts to his eyes, his hands and his….OH KAMI!...his mouth.

"Nnnnnnnnnaaaah…..mmmmmm."

His hot, wet mouth imprisoned my nipple, as his tongue licked back and forth in slow, torturous strokes. After a stiff peak had formed in his mouth, he suckled.

"Jellal…." I moaned lustfully

I felt him smirk against my breast before he suckled….harder!

I groaned. The ache became stronger. An anger throb formed between my legs. My lace panties grew wetter, as I rubbed my luscious thighs together, in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

"Please…." I moaned desperately. Unaware of what I begged for. Comfort perhaps.

With a short gesture of his hands my shackles uncuffed, my newly freed hands falling to his shoulders. He sort into the slit of my dressed and lifted one of my long legs, wrapping it around his waist.

"Grind." A command. His voiced laced with authority and arousal.

Before I could grasp the concept of the word, his mouth crushed forcefully into mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth seeking out my own before he attacked it wildly. An action that was so rough and primal, as if to dominate my entire being.

Jellal body rubbed erotically into mine. Something hot, hard and foreign pressed against my core. My moans of pleasure devoured by the hungry mouth that was sealed over mine, as he returned a low growl of his own.

He pulled away from our smoldering kiss, a long wet trail of saliva string between our tongues. He pressed kisses along my jaw, nipping sharply here and there before making his way down my neck, sucking, biting. Dark bruises adorned on my fair skin.

One of Jellal's rough hands slithered up the inside of my warm thigh, kneading the fullness as he travelled toward the ultimate destination. His long fingers pushed aside the delicate material that covered my innocence.

He groaned deeply against the crock of my neck, as his finger slipped into my wet folds. Brushing over my clit, and slipping further at a slow, torturous pace, as if exploring, taking my feel into memory.

I groaned my fingers thread through his hair.

I tugged hard at his blue tresses as his thumb rubbed over my clit. Making small firm circled strokes while his middle finger slid further along my moist slit, finding my opening and plunging in.

"Nnnnnaaaagghh!" my breathing heavy against his ear.

The feeling of being stretched by his finger so foreign….so satisfying…..fullness…yet not complete.

Jellal began to pump his finger inside me. My arousal over flowed. Dripped long streams down his hand. A second finger slipped inside me, stretching my tight opening even further. His movements become faster, erratic.

A wet slurping sound accompanying his movements. My unclad breasted bounced with each furious pump of his hand.

I chanted moans, pants, and gasps….. A pray in his ear as the pressure built inside me. My hips began to move along with his hand, desperate for release.

He groaned, his breath heavy and uneven as mine. As if he too, followed me to the height of pleasure.

"Naaah….Please…."

He placed sloppy kisses along the swells of my breasts, latching on to one of my nipples yet again. Sucking deeply while his fingers pumped roughly inside me and his thumb rubbed over my clit.

The pleasure so intense yet not enough, I was right there…

"JELLAAAAAL!" He bit down on my breast, pain pleasure sending me over the edge into an abyss of ecstasy.

Spams wrecked through my body as I held tightly against him. My hands tugged painfully at his hair. His fingers still pounding deep inside me as I clinched and squeezed erotically around them, milking his fingers…a primal response of my body.

His forehead lay sweaty against my own, breathing deep, unmatched. Pupils dilated with lust. Our hair clung wetly to our sweaty bodies.

Jellal slowly withdrew his fingers from me and released my now numb thigh. His withdrawal immediately followed by the wet trail of arousal which dripped down the length of my thigh.

His dark eyes never leaving mine, he brought his slick fingers to his mouth, licking of the juices, tasting it….tasting me. His eyes rolled back before his lids closed and a growl rumbled in is chest.

I watched him attentively, staring in ore. A sight so erotic and arousing that the ache began to throb again.

"You taste so good….it's addictive"

His hips thrust slowly as he grinded his erection against my stomach.

"Fuck…. Erza….I need you…."

He took my lips again, a searing kiss. His fingers fumbled with the zip of the dress. Frustration clear as he ripped at the two ends forcefully. The fabric screeched in protest. My lacy underwear suffered the same fate.

Need, hunger, aggression, evident in both his kiss and his touch.

My hands moved just as desperately over his body, stripping him of his dark cloak and his black vest. They roamed greedily over his perfectly sculpted chest, slipping lower to trace the hard muscles of his stomach, the top of his pants brought an end to my journey.

Kami he felt so good.

His hand lay over mine leading me down further to the bulge that strained against the material of his pants. He wrapped my hand over his erection, moving our locked hands slowly up and down his length. He felt hot, hard in my hand, the feeling exciting me.

My legs rubbed together, sticky with my arousal. My grip tightened as the ache began to throb overwhelmingly. Jellal moaned deeply into my mouth, his hand lifted mine to grope at my sensitive breast.

My hand became braver as I released his length, which earned a very disapproving growl. I began to button his pants. My hand slid beneath his boxers, startled by the emesis heat radiating from his body.

My fingers met with the moist head of his erection, slowly, attentively caressing down the length before wrapping my hand around his large erection. Hot and hard, yet so smooth, soft, like hard muscle incased in velvet.

I began to stroke him like I had before, the soft skin moving along with my palm, his mouth ripped away from mine, his head buried into the crook of my neck, moans muffled against my neck.

His arousal began to drip down my hand, and I curiously followed the trail with my thumb before circling the tip at the head of his erection. Jellal thrust into my hand before he growled warningly, his hand grasped firmly over mine, stopping my movements.

"Don't make me embarrass myself, Erza."

My brows knit in confusion.

"I want to finish inside you." He half groaned into my ear.

My eyes shut tightly, a soft moan escaping my lips at his words.

He bent down locking an elbow behind each of my knees before lifting me up. My legs spread wide open, my wet center on full display.

He kissed my shoulder as he slid his hard erection between my dripping folds. He ran his hardness back and forth between the length of my slit, massaging my clit, teasing me.

I moaned against his ear, my breathing heavy. My hands laced through his blue locks. The build-up of anticipation becoming too much…

"I need you." I sighed

An instant later he was positioned at my opening. He slid in slowly, the thickness stretching me. My nails sunk into the hard muscles of his shoulder, drawing blood, the feeling so intense almost painful.

His decent came to a stop at the barrier of my innocence. He then placed a chase kiss on my shoulder.

"Your mine" His tone so possessive.

With a sharp thrust of his hips, he tore through the barrier, seating himself all the way to the halt inside my depts.

His low groan against my neck perfectly contradicted my sharp cry of pain.

I could feel his heart thumping loudly in chest as I held on tightly to him.

"Gomen Erza….I can't help myself…."

He slid himself almost complete out of me before thrusting back in. A long, slow stroke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I moaned of both pain and pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned as he repeated the thrust.

I groaned this time from pleasure. The pure satisfaction of having his cock inside me. Fullness….Completion.

His thrusts began to pick up pace. My legs pinned open by this position, fully at his mercy.

"Don't leave me…..Erza."

I moaned helplessly in response as his hips circled, hitting a foreign stop inside me. His thrusts became harder, deeper. My breasts bounced erotically to the rhythm of his thrust.

He leaned forward capturing my lips in a kiss, his tongue thrusting wildly into my mouth, mimicking his lower thrusts.

I groaned into his mouth, pleasure building up inside me once again. A thick, wet noise accompanied each of his deep thrusts, my wetness dripping down his erection. Soaking the pants bunched around his thighs.

"Promise me that you'll stay….Don't leave me again"

He thrusts becoming more urgent, rough. He pounded me deeply.

"Please….Erza….."

His tongue played with mine in a hot, wet opened mouth kiss. He strokes now hitting against that sensitive spot inside me, sending me over the edge.

Blinding white filled my vision and my legs tightened against his body.

"Aaaaahhh! JELLAL!" I screamed as I tugged at his hair. My moans turned incoherent mumbles, unheard by my pleasure deafen ears.

...

Erza woke alone within the warmth of her bed. Hot sweaty, panting for air.

"A dream." She sighed, covering he eyes with the back of her hand.

A very confusing dream at that. Her usual nightmare of the tower of heaven had taken a very erotic, vivid turn.

He cheeks tinted red, almost as dark as her hair.

Making a mental note to never read one of Levy's romance novels with addition to an extra serving of strawberry cheese cake before bed, Erza pull back the covers getting out of bed.

"Kansō!" She requipped into a pink bath towel deciding to take a bath before returning to bed.

She smiled, catching sight of Levy's book next to her bed.

"Maybe I will finish that book before bed." She mumbled before exiting the room.

...

Jellal raced down the gravel path that led to fairy hills. His heart thumbed in his ears and his lungs cried for air. His thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier that night as he made for the streets of Magnolia.

...

_He had gone to visit Erza that night. After hearing of her return after 7 years the offer seemed to tempting to refuse. He had to see her, the woman he loved. How regretful he was of his actions in the past._

_His memory had returned years ago along with the guilt and the shame of the sadistic things he had done, he pain he had caused, especially to her._

_Erza._

_He thought upon entering her room. Silently creeping through the open window. He stalked toward her bed careful not to wake her. It wasn't time for them to meet yet. He had just come to see her, to make sure she was as he remembered._

_Deep in thought, oblivious to his surroundings, he kicked over something in the dark._

_"Shimatta!" he cursed, barely a whispered_

_She had stirred his eyes now large with fear._

_"She's going to wake up and stab me!" he whispered to himself._

_A low whine caught his attention. He crept closer to the bed, taking note of the pained expression on her face. Her beautiful features now scowled with a look of fear._

_Nightmare he thought._

_He could comfort her, use his magic. Being skilled in so many different types of magic had its perks. But in order to put her mind at ease he would have to…_

_He groaned inwardly._

_His lack of experience in the technique called for contact, lots of contact in order for it work._

_Another pained whine caused him to act without a second thought. Pulling back the covers, he slid in behind her, placing an arm around her protectively, then tightening his hold against her._

_"Soft." His cheeks flamed red, as her body pressed against his front._

_He shook his head, remembering the task at hand and placed his head against hers._

_Jellal sent warm rays of magic into her mind, trying to find happy memories that they had shared together, that he could project to her._

_He failed dismally, memories of the battle at the tower of heaven flooding his mind and there after filtering into hers._

_Erza whined loudly, causing him to wince at his error. He was causing more damage than comfort._

_She shuddered against him, electing a groan from within him. Her soft body, her smell over loading his mind, provoking lusty, erotic images of the fantasies that brought him comfort during her absence._

_She moaned in her sleep_

_She likes this? he thought, surprise evident in his face._

_Fuck this is…."Naaaaaaaah"_

_His thoughts cut off by the voluptuous woman in his arms grinding against him, chanting moans._

_Her moans and needy movements, were turning him on, causing new wave of perverted thoughts to flood his mind._

_Erza spread out beneath him, moaning, panting, begging him to take her over the edge as he pounded her wet opening with rough, hard thrusts, while ravaging her luscious breasts with his hot mouth._

_He groaned at the erotic, vivid images passing through his mind._

_"Erza." He whispered in her ear_

_"You are mine."_

_"Promise me that you'll stay….Don't leave me again"_

_"Please….Erza….."_

_"Cause I lo…." He paused unsure of his confession_

_After all the things he had done to hurt her, he had no right to ask anything of her. She deserved better. A life full of happiness that he could not give her. He, a criminal seeking forgiveness through good deeds. Always on the run from the council._

_"I would give anything to make love to you…Erza"_

_"Aaaaahhh! JELLAL!" She moaned loudly in her sleep. Small spasms wrecking through her frame._

_He eyes widened, not believing the god given miracle he had just witnessed._

_She just came…..for me….._

_"Jellal."_

_Fuck she's awake!_

_"I love you."_

_Before he could react to her, words Erza began to stir. Opting for a quick escape rather than been slain by The Almighty Titania-Sama, Jellal dashed for her window._

_..._

She loves me, Jellal smiled as he made his way toward Meredy and Ultear at the outskirts of Magnolia.

...

Love Jellal and Erza, had the idea to write a really dark story but I thought fuck it their so cute together, lets write a lemon! This story kept me busy for a few days, chapter 3 of FEEL MY DESIRE will be out in a few days. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
